


Happy Hunts

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Nokemon Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Nokemon Go is the newest craze on campus. Of course Hana needs to join in for the fun.
//based on some Nokemon Go headcanons that were shared by coughedfeathers on tumblr some long while ago//





	

When looking at her, Luke couldn’t help but smile. The genuine enthusiasm on the face of the pink haired girl was something so rare to see capturing it live while standing next to her was pretty much once in a lifetime opportunity. Not that Hana didn’t show her excitement over things easily or often, no quite the opposite actually, but for it to reach this kind of level, it was really rare. She was a reserved girl, keeping a lot to herself and her closest friends, which while Luke considered himself one maybe, he still knew Hana wasn’t exactly as comfortable with him as she was with, say, Mai for the lack of better example.

The big blue eyes staring at her phone as they walked in circles, Luke quietly on her side, only glancing at his phone every now and then. He was honestly much more interested in how Hana was doing with the game, he wasn’t pay that much attention to his own doings. Given, maybe he should have, knowing that the girl next to him was the one holding the gym around the corner, and he needed to do some serious catching up to measure up to her to be even hopeful to win it over, but that wasn’t his worry tonight.

He just wanted to see how Hana was doing.

As they turned the corner, the pink haired girl stopped, eyes lighting up as she apparently came across another little creature she wanted to capture. Luke chuckled it off, leaving her stand few feet behind on the street corner as he walked up to the store front that served as the gym. He scanned the building up and down a little before looking down to his phone, wondering to himself is he was still strong enough to take on the Pikachomp with his name attached to it that she had left behind to defend it.

Moments later Hana ran up to him, the excitement basically radiating off of her. He just chuckled, watching as Hana showed him what she captured. His smile just grew bigger as he registered the words that were slipping out of her mouth.

The final Pikachomp she needed in order to evolve him.

Couple of phone screen clicks later, it was happening. They both looked in awe at the screen, watching how the tiny yet powerful Pikachomp started to evolve into it’s next form. The two of them were too focused on their excitement to hear the footsteps coming up to them, but the familiar sound made both of them jump a little, missing the final steps of Luke’s evolution.

“What are you doing?”

Both of them spinning around, they were met with the familiar face of Jimmy, giving them the suspicious glance. Hana tried to stutter a response out to him, Luke knowing anything she was trying to say to cover her actions was useless - the boy standing in front of them was the Nokemon master of Asagao Academy, if someone, it was him who recognized the evolution music clip Nokemon Go played, probably from miles away.

He looked down at his phone, eyes squinting. Hana shot Luke a pleading look, asking for help. She had kept this as a heavily guarded secret, hell even Luke wasn’t supposed to find out about it. But he only chuckled, knowing that whatever he tried to say to cover up for her wasn’t going to work.

Jimmy was already one step ahead of the two of them as his eyes landed back on them, the two partners in crime.

“Hana, are you holding this gym?”

She looked at Luke again. He grinned back at her, before looking at Jimmy. No words were needed, he knew exactly what that meant.

And now they were going to be Nokemon rivals for life.


End file.
